


Aiming for the atmosphere

by pointsnorth



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Gen, they just need to hug it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:58:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pointsnorth/pseuds/pointsnorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not really the highest goal, but when they’re weighed down so much, it’s still pretty damn high.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aiming for the atmosphere

It becomes a fact of life that they end up sleeping in bedrolls near each other; she finds his heat and large frame comforting to roll into, and he says that he’s just there to protect her.

She’s lethal as any poison dart of course, but he stays firm with his story. His men, gossipy old fishwives as they are, whisper about what beloved Lord Kanbe could be doing with such a woman if he wasn’t intending to marry her or use her in his plans. Was this a bizarre courtship? Maybe she’s blackmailing him with some further unknown sin or knowledge of Chugoku’s horrors; they can’t tell, and neither does he.

Some nights they see her great miasma tenderly curling around him like a lover’s arm. Kanbe doesn’t move at all, not that he could in the first place. Other nights the occasional report comes in of the watchman catching him sitting up when he thinks no one sees, looking at her with some sullen expression.

Even stranger still.

When they travel on the sea, she hears crying in the waves, hands slamming on her windows and whispers of her brother’s eternal threat. She cries a little then, no regards to the peace of the army resting below deck.

"She’s a ghost, Lord Kanbe! Brings more bad luck, what with her sobbing and wailing at all hours of the night!"

He tells them all to shut up, even Oichi. But when she cries next, he shuffles over and roughly pats her head to quiet her down. Telling her that they’re getting close to revenge just makes her stare blankly, but when he mutters that they’re going to be free, just you wait, she smiles as brightly as she can and leans on him.

The whispers eventually stop when they realise that for once, just this once, Kanbe Kuroda’s selfish ambitions have taken a back seat.


End file.
